Frozen, A tale of Two Blizzards
by thunder child 14
Summary: What if there was a Prince with Elsa's powers? What if he was called over to Arrendelle? What if Elsa and The Prince fell in love? Follow their adventures from the events of "Frozen" to attacks from fire elementals, this is the true story of Frozen and its characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Frozen, a tale of two Blizzards part 1**_

(A.N I must point out that this book starts when Elsa is 18 years old and three weeks before Elsa and Anna's parents set out on their doomed ocean voyage)

Elsa POV

"Elsa, we have some good news" Dad said to me one day.

Curiosity crossed my face, dad never said good news ever since the incident in the ballroom when Anna and I were kids.

"What is it?" I asked.

Dad smiled before he said "Your mother and I have found a kingdom whose prince has powers identical to your own, he is coming over tomorrow"

My heart thudded wildly, a prince with powers like me? I wonder what he would be like.

"Is that why the field over there is being cleared?" I asked pointing over to a rough stretch of land.

"Yes it is" Dad replied.

I stood and watched over Arrendale as the citizens went about their business, completely unaware that I had the powers to control ice and snow, hopefully it would stay that way.

As usual, Anna came running up to the door and knocked on it and as usual she asked "Do you want to build a snowman?"

No matter how much I wanted to go out and play with my younger sister, it was too dangerous in case my powers went mad again.

"Go away Anna!" I said.

I could hear Anna's footsteps as she walked away. It was just then my eyes caught a peculiar painting on the wall.

On it was an image of a silver thing which was flying, it had huge wings, two smaller wings at the back and a large fin on its back and it seemed to be suspended in the air by two cylinders with huge spinning disks on them. The metal thing looked very stubby and small and under the painting a small brass plate read "Prince Thomas of the Western Kingdoms' DC3 aircraft in flight"

I gazed up at the painting for a long while, trying to discover what it meant but nothing sprang to mind except what the Prince of the Western Kingdoms would look like and his powers.

As I thought, my powers began to overflow again, spilling out of me in waves, coating my room in a thin crust of ice and snow.

I asked questions about Prince Thomas to Mum and Dad at dinner but they replied with "You will find out when you meet him but from what we have heard, Prince Thomas is a very kind person and we are sure he can help you"

I just hoped they were right.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frozen, a tale of two Blizzards part 2**_

Elsa POV

The Next day was full of excitement. Prince Thomas was arriving today! Mum, Dad and I stood on one corner of the field waiting for Thomas to arrive.

I was in my finest Dress as Mum and Dad had made sure I looked my best for when Prince Thomas arrived.

It was getting closer to 10 o clock when a loud buzzing filled the air. It was getting closer and closer, I looked and saw a huge silver flying machine fly over at very high speed and it looked just like the one in the painting!

It looked like it had been beaten quite harshly recently as there were lots of dents in its silver body.

The machine swung sharply around and as it descended towards us, two long legs with a single huge wheel on each of them lowered out of the bottom of it.

As it got closer, the machine made a final loud roar before it fell almost silent and the faint squeal as the wheels hit the ground.

I backed slowly away as the machine came to a stop, the circles on the front of the wings slowed down to reveal two shiny three bladed propellers!

I could see a figure moving in the front of the machine and soon enough a door on the rear, left side of the machine swung open to reveal Prince Thomas!

He was around the same age as me, taller than me by about a head and his clothes were very odd indeed, Grey trousers, white shirt, Blue tie and a Grey suit jacket, his shoes were black and made of leather.

But what struck me was his face, Blue Eyes that were young looking but had an inner icy fire that showed he had a lot more experience than I had with my own powers. He did look as young as me but his hair was as white as snow!

When he talked it was with a fluid grace and an accent that I couldn't place.

"So, I assume you must be Elsa?" Thomas asked, revealing shiny white teeth.

I curtsied briefly before I replied "I am Elsa, it is nice to meet you Prince Thomas"

Thomas smiled warmly before he said "I prefer to be called tommy"

Tommy then introduced himself to Mum and dad before we walked off towards the castle.

"So about your powers then" Tommy said.

"I have had them since birth, originally I thought they were a gift and I played with them and my sister Anna all of the time but I accidently struck her in the head with my powers, we went to some Trolls to save Anna but they made her forget I had powers in the process of saving her so now I lock myself away in my room to keep myself from hurting anyone, I wear these gloves to stop my power spreading and I live by what dad told me, Conceal Don't Feel, Don't let it show" I replied whilst showing him my gloves.

Tommy just stared at me in disbelief!

"I can't believe that you did that!" Tommy exclaimed.

"It's the only way to protect myself and others!" I replied.

"Not for me, when my powers got stronger I used them to help my kingdom and also to have fun, my secret is I practiced with my powers all of the time and eventually I learnt how to control them and even do some cool tricks" Tommy replied.

I giggled at the pun and Tommy smiled a brilliant white smile.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, gesturing to the Plane.

"The Western Kingdoms are rather advanced on the technology front, the DC3 is the latest achievement" Tommy replied.

Slowly we walked back into the Castle; everyone took just an extra second to look at Tommy and Me walking together.

We finally arrived in the ballroom which had been set up for Tommy to teach me about my powers.

Clapping his hands together he whirled around, coat billowing out behind him.

"So before we get started, could you show me what you already know?" He asked.

Slowly but carefully, I took off my protective gloves and tossed them to one side.

I took in a deep breath before I raised my hands and lowered them rapidly in a wide sweeping motion, sending a powerful jet of snow flying everywhere!

One strand of the blast hit Tommy turning him into a tornado of snow!

I nearly cried at the thought of actually killing someone but then I saw the snow tornado move at high speed, stop behind me and transform back into Tommy!

"How did you do that?" I asked in shock.

"Special high speed transportation magic I discovered when I was 12, got me out of some tricky spots and once my only way of long distance transportation before the DC3" Tommy replied.

"Can you show me?" I asked.

Tommy smiled before he said "Maybe later but it is rather powerful Magic"

And so we began our training in the magic of Ice and Snow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Frozen, a tale of two blizzards part 3**_

Three Weeks later

Tommy POV

Elsa was learning about her powers fast and she made me smile when she laughed.

We were good friends now and since Elsa came out of her room more often, Anna got excited and asked to play with Elsa again but still fearful over causing harm, she stayed away from Anna. I kept explaining to Anna that Elsa was busy with "Flying lessons" as the King, Queen, Elsa and I had decided to tell anyone who asked.

Everyone in Arrendelle had found out about the DC3 and when not at work, the villagers trekked out to see the plane. Every day I went out to the plane, started the engines and taxied it around the field to keep the systems in top shape.

Elsa and I did most of the training either in the ballroom or in "DC3 field" as Elsa called it.

Anyways, I had promised to look after Elsa and Anna whilst the king and queen went to another kingdom on business.

Elsa, Anna and I were sitting on the steps of the DC3 watching the setting sun glint off the shiny metal work.

All of a sudden one of the servants came running up to us, a panicked expression on his face.

"Your majesties, the King and Queen's vessel has got into trouble in a storm! The court is wondering if it is possible for Prince Thomas to use his Aircraft in the search" the servant said, almost breathless.

Standing up and composing myself I said as calmly as I could but in a commanding tone "Right, Bring me as much fuel as it is possible to get, some lights, a life raft, spare food, Life Jackets, Navigation supplies and anything else that might be needed, pack it into several large wooden boxes and put flotation gear on them and parachutes as well and have them here in 20 minutes!"

The servant nodded before he ran off at high speed towards the castle.

I raced into the DC3's cockpit and prepped the plane for flight.

Elsa and Anna came running up to the cockpit as I was firing up the electrical systems.

"Tommy, let us come with you!" Elsa said.

"No! It is too dangerous, if the DC3 goes down in the water, Arrendelle will be left without a ruler!" I replied.

"Besides, Elsa and I know the area really well so we could help you navigate!" Anna added.

"No!" I snapped.

"It's our parents out there!" Elsa cried.

At that several horses and carts arrived, bringing the supplies the DC3 would need.

"Fine, you two can come but we might not find them!" I warned.

Elsa and Anna smiled as they rushed out to help with the loading.

Once the DC3 was loaded and fully fuelled, I started the two huge 14 cylinder Piston Prop engines, making the whole airframe shudder and shake.

I taxied the plane to one end of the field and when I was ready to go, I gunned the engines and slowly but surely, the battered and overloaded DC3 took to the skies.

I raised the gear and flaps whilst turning to heading 290, the heading that would take us on the shortest route to the last reported position of the King and Queen's ship.

I pushed the DC3 for all it was worth and the plane flew faster and harder than it had ever flown before.

After 15 minutes we finally flew over the coast line and began our search.

Elsa looked out of the right hand side whilst Anna looked out of the left. I flew the plane and tried to make Anna and Elsa's job a lot easier by putting on the Navigation lights. After what seemed like an age, Anna shouted "I SEE THEM!"

Elsa ran to the left hand side whilst I circled to the left.

"Yes, it's them!" Elsa cheered.

Engines roaring now, I lowered the DC3's altitude rapidly until I could see the royal flag in detail.

I must mention that I did give the royal ship, a short range radio so that if this sort of situation arose, I could communicate with the royal ship.

I pressed the talk button on the control wheel and I said "Royal Ship, Royal Ship, Royal Ship this is DC3 call sign Papa Tango, do you read?"

The radio crackled before the King's voice came through the speakers.

"I hear you Papa Tango, gosh we are all glad to hear your voice" he said.

"Roger that, we have supplies for you onboard, be prepared to collect them as we will be passing at low altitude and high speed" I replied.

"Elsa, Anna get the cargo ready for drop, I will open the doors!" I shouted not realising I had my thumb on the transmit button.

"Elsa and Anna are onboard?!" the King asked in shock.

"They persuaded me to let them come along and they do know the area better than I do" I replied.

"We're ready!" Elsa shouted.

I then reached for the door opening switch. I lowered the DC3's altitude further and activated all lights on the plane.

"OK, ON MY MARK, I WANT YOU TO PUSH THE CARGO OUT OF THE DOOR! READY? THREE, TWO, ONE MARK!" I shouted over the noise of both the storm and the engines.

Elsa and Anna pushed with all their might and soon, the cargo boxes were over the side and flying down towards the Royal ship.

Closing the door rapidly, I climbed to a safe altitude and continued to circle the ship.

"Ok thanks for the supplies Papa Tango, but I don't approve of Anna and Elsa being onboard!" The king radioed.

"Glad to be of service" I replied.

"Roger that, HOLY COW! TURN THE SHIP AROUND WE'RE GOING TO GET SW.…." The king replied before he was cut off!

"MOM, DAD NO!" Elsa and Anna cried.

I looked out of my window and saw that nothing was to be seen of the Royal ship, only the crate which we had dropped only a few moments before!

I frantically searched the area for a few minutes but nothing was to be seen!

With a heavy heart, I swung the DC3 around to fly back towards Arrendelle and what I knew would be a long hard time ahead.

(A.N the DC3's call sign of Papa Tango is the first two letters of Tommy's title, Prince Thomas)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Frozen, a tale of two Blizzards part 4**_

Tommy POV

I held Elsa close to me as she mourned the loss of her parents, like any decent friend would. To be honest, I felt that I was responsible for the Royal Ship's sinking. If the DC3 had been capable of higher speeds, if the winds hadn't been so strong, if I didn't have to pull up at that moment, the Royal ship might be afloat now.

Anna had gone to the funeral service alone, whilst Elsa and I stayed in the castle, mourning on our own. This was because extremes of emotion could inadvertently trigger our powers and we couldn't take the risk.

That day, I had flown multiple flights in the DC3 in a wreath laying ceremony over the place where the Royal ship had gone down.

"I can't believe Mum and Dad are gone!" Elsa cried.

"I know, witnessing death makes it a whole lot worse" I replied, trying to make Elsa feel better but to no avail.

Our magic began to flow out of us in waves, flooding the room with icy power.

I knew that I would have to go back to my homeland in the western kingdoms soon but I couldn't leave yet. How could I when my friend, the only one with the same powers as me was grieving?

"Elsa, look at me" I said, finally deciding to take control of the situation.

Elsa looked into my eyes.

"I will always be here for you, even if I can't physically be here, we can use our powers to communicate. And in three years you will become old enough to become queen of Arrendelle. I promise you that I will be there for that and any other time I can. But I will have to leave Arrendelle and return to the Western Kingdoms soon" I said.

"Tommy you can't go!" Elsa tried to protest.

"I know, I know, I don't want to leave you anyway but duty calls and my people will get very suspicious if you know what I mean" I replied with a grin.

Elsa giggled for a brief second before she resumed her composure.

"I know what will cheer you up. High speed racing in the mountains!" I added.

Elsa's ears perked up at that.

At that, we both used our Blizzard powers and zoomed off into the mountains.

Magic flew through the air as we used our powers to cheer ourselves up and also to remember Elsa and Anna's parents.

The failed attempt to rescue the Royal ship would scar our minds and hearts for years to come but we would eventually heal. I just knew it!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 5**_

(Three years later, the day of the coronation of Queen Elsa)

Elsa POV

I stood on the balcony, watching the crowds milling about under the Castle walls. I was to be crowned Queen of Arrendelle! Tommy had come over to Arrendelle several times a year to see me and i had started to feel a longing in my heart for him. The way he laughed, his gorgeous smile, the way his tousled white hair shone in the light and swayed in the breeze.

"No Elsa stop it! You can't be feeling these things; he is only your friend!" I mentally scolded myself.

Tommy and I had communicated with both our powers and letters. I kept every single one of his letters, the thought of someone actually caring about me who was not my parents or Anna was almost alien to me. It was something in Tommy's handwriting on the parchment, or the way the paper carried the same familiar fresh, peppermint smell that reminded me of Tommy.

In some of the letters, Tommy sent me photographs of him on some of his adventures, some in front of the DC3 and some in front of other planes which were much bigger and had something called "Jet engines"

One of the photographs had Tommy standing in front of his DC3 and next to him was a completely white dog! Tommy had rescued it when it was just a pup and had called it Riley.

Riley was the first of a new breed of dog so Tommy named Riley's breed as the snow hound. (A.N Riley looks like a German shepherd but he is white)

Just a few weeks before my coronation, I had sent a letter to Tommy, asking him to come over to Arrendelle with Riley and watch the Coronation.

I still hadn't had a reply yet but somewhere in my frozen heart, I knew that Tommy would come.

Anyways, I turned from the balcony and practiced holding the Sceptre and the Golden Ball with a cross on top. (A.N I have no idea what it is called)

Unfortunately my powers activated again when my mind drifted to Tommy.

But as I was about to put down the objects, I heard the roar of two very familiar engines!

Racing towards the window, I looked out to see Tommy's DC3 fly past at high speed! Almost cheering with delight and after putting my gloves back on, I gracefully walked out of my chambers and faced the line of servants.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates" I ordered.

As the servants walked off to carry out my orders, I walked as fast as I could without attracting attention, towards DC3 Field where Tommy was waiting, beside him was Riley.

I ran towards Tommy and I threw myself into a bear hug! Tommy gasped in surprise and whirled around and returned the hug.

"I am glad to see you again!" I said happily.

"It has been too long, my friend" Tommy replied.

Riley barked at my foot and I broke off the hug to pat Riley on the head.

"He's a good lad" Tommy noted.

"Indeed he is" I agreed.

Tommy and I talked for a while before the church bells started ringing!

"Damn, we're going to be late for your own coronation!" Tommy exclaimed loudly as he took my hand and we sprinted in the direction of the Church.

Inside, everyone was waiting for us, and Tommy took his front row

I just took several deep breaths as the Bishop crowned me Queen of Arrendelle. Everyone clapped as the service ended, Tommy clapped and cheered the loudest of them all and Riley let out a series of triumphant woofs.

The celebration then slowly wound down into the Ballroom, Tommy had brought over several crates of Champagne and Fine wines from his kingdom and everyone was enjoying them immensely.

Tommy was standing right next to me, glass of champagne in hand and Riley sitting next to Tommy.

"So, what are your plans for the future?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I suppose I am going to Rule Arrendelle fairly and kindly for the rest of my life and work on not hurting anyone with my abilities" I replied.

"You are a natural with your abilities, I know for a fact you will become the greatest Ruler Arrendelle will ever know" Tommy replied with a warm smile.

"Maybe" I replied.

Tommy then walked off to get me a drink.

Tommy POV

I walked over to the drinks stand and I poured out some Wine from one of the kegs when I heard Elsa arguing!

I whirled around seeing Elsa walk slowly away from Anna and Prince Hans of the southern isles, whom I didn't like at all.

Anna rushed forwards and grabbed Elsa's left glove and pulled it off!

I rushed forwards to try and cool down the situation before it got any worse.

"Why? WHY DO YOU SHUT THE WORLD OUT?!" Anna shouted.

"Enough Anna!" Elsa said, now very upset.

My heart twinged at the sight and sound of Elsa being upset. Anna tried to shout something else but Elsa shouted "ENOUGH!" and waved her ungloved hand in a wide sweeping motion. I sent out a powerful blast of ice and snow to contain Elsa's blast of power. Our two magic's collided sending a powerful icy blast across the room!

There was now utter silence in the hall as everyone stared at Elsa and me with shock on their faces.

Elsa just looked at everyone else with fear.

"Sorcery! I knew something dubious was going on here!" The Duke of Wesleton said whilst hiding behind his bodyguards.

"Elsa" Anna said in shock.

"Elsa, wait!" I shouted.

Elsa just turned from the room and ran.

Anna, Hans, Riley and I sprinted after Elsa, Elsa had a head start though and as I ran, I could see that Elsa had accidently frozen the fountains, the gathered commoners stared at me as I ran, possibly knowing that I had powers too.

I was about to use my Blizzard powers to catch up with Elsa but I decided against it. Riley however put on an extra burst of speed and leapt for Elsa's still gloved right hand!

"RILEY DON'T!" I shouted but Riley took no notice as he closed his jaws around the glove and pulled.

The glove came off and Riley fell backwards, landing awkwardly on the now frozen Fjord.

"ELSA WAIT, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!" I bellowed but Elsa was too far away to hear me.

My legs gave out and I crumpled to the ground.

Anna and Hans came running up behind me and when they saw my hunched over form, they knew we were too late.

Riley whined sympathetically and rubbed his furry head in my face. I held onto Riley tightly and Riley stood there as if he knew the seriousness of what just happened.

"Tommy, what happened back there?" Anna asked.

"You know what happened!" I snapped.

"Yeah I now know my sister has powers but how did you do that!?" Anna replied.

"I have the same powers as Elsa that is why I first came over here!" I snapped.

"You did seem to be very protective over Queen Elsa back there" Hans added.

"Well, wouldn't all friends be?" I replied.

"No, I mean you had a look in your eyes that suggested you felt something for Elsa" Hans said.

"Well, you don't need to know that" I replied.

"No, why are you acting so protective over Elsa? I need to know!" Anna said, she was getting mad now.

I took in a deep breath before I said, "You know why Elsa refused her blessing for marriage? The reason is that you and Hans only met what, 12 hours ago? Well, true love takes longer than that, I should know"

Anna and Hans then looked at me with confusion.

"Did you just say?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I am in love with Elsa. She doesn't know yet and I was going to say how I felt during the party" I replied solemnly. Riley whined to emphasise my point.

"I'm so sorry Tommy, if Hans and I had known" Anna began.

"No, forget it. It's my fault I didn't tell Elsa sooner" I replied.

I then stood up and said in a commanding tone "I'm going after Elsa, Hans look after Anna and stay here, I will go and rescue Elsa, Riley stay with Anna and keep her safe"

"No! I'm coming with you. It was my fault that we are in this mess and it is only appropriate that I help solve it" Anna protested

"Fine, come along if you must but the voyage will be dangerous!" I warned.

Anna ran to get some horses whilst Hans went to help.

"Oh Elsa, where are you now my love?" I asked myself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Frozen, a tale of two Blizzards part 6**_

Tommy POV

Anna and I rode our horses at full speed through the snow filled forests. It was getting dark and we would have to stop for the night. Riley ran on ahead, sniffing the ground for Elsa's scent.

"So all this time when Elsa hid from me, she was training with you?" Anna asked.

"Yep" I replied.

But at that moment, Anna fell backwards off her horse and landed in the snow! Despite Riley's attempts to stop it Anna's horse ran off back towards Arrendelle.

"Snow, it just had to be snow!" Anna moaned as I lifted her onto my own horse.

Riley then came back and together we all continued on our trek.

"I'm cold" Anna complained.

"Don't worry, we will pitch camp soon" I replied.

Although my heart nearly caused me pain at the thought of delaying my reunion with Elsa, I knew that even though I could continue on for as long as I wished because the Cold didn't affect me but Anna was affected by the cold and if we didn't get to shelter soon, well things would get a lot worse.

As all hope seemed lost, we found a little log cabin set into a clearing in the woods.

"Fire" Anna cried out in joy.

I gave the Horse a swift kick to the shins and it accelerated towards the cabin. A sign hung over the door. It read "Wandering Oaken's trading post and Sauna"

Anna leapt off the horse "You coming in?"

I leapt off the horse too.

"The Cold doesn't affect me so I will wait out here" I replied with a grin.

An hour later

I followed Anna who was now riding in a sled pulled by a reindeer called Sven and his owner Kristoff.

My horse was running itself ragged trying to keep up and Riley was sitting on the rear of the sled.

Kristoff and Anna were talking about how Elsa went "Ice Crazy" as Kristoff put it.

Anna explained the whole incident in detail and she mentioned my own abilities.

"So you're saying that a prince with the same powers as the Queen is riding behind us?" Kristoff asked.

I drew alongside and I said "I can hear you!"

But as I said that, Kristoff stopped the sled.

"What the bloomin eck?" I exclaimed.

"Shhh" Kristoff said as he raised his lantern and looked around carefully.

"Did you hear something?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I did hear something and it isn't Riley's stomach" I replied.

Riley growled softly in warning.

I looked around to see what Riley was looking at and I nearly screamed!

Right behind us were several pairs of red eyes!

Kristoff immediately made Sven start running and I kicked the horse in the Shins and it galloped off after the sled.

"What are those things?" Anna asked.

"Wolves!" Kristoff replied.

At that a wolf leapt past me and tried to attack Kristoff but Riley leapt in the way and threw the wolf off with his teeth.

Anna hit another wolf with a guitar whilst I used my Powers of Ice and Snow to keep any further wolves away.

"TOMMY LOOK OUT!" Anna shouted.

I turned to see a huge chasm approaching fast!

"Ok, Tommy you have never jumped before and you might possibly die but what do I have to lose?" I asked myself as I cracked the reins and the Horse galloped faster and faster.

Kristoff cut the sled loose and Sven jumped over the Chasm with Anna on his back. I grabbed Kristoff and flung him over the chasm before I leapt off the Horse, which sprinted off along the Canyon side and flew over the gorge. Riley howled at me and tried to get closer to the edge but before he could grab me, I missed the ledge and I fell down, down deeper and down. Just seconds before impact, I activated my Blizzard form and raced to the top of the cliff and transformed back into my human form.

"Whoa!" was all Kristoff could say.

"Right then, let's get cracking" I said whilst clapping my hands together.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 7**_

Tommy POV

We continued on foot throughout the next day. I led the way, using my powers to carve out a path for Kristoff, Anna, Sven and Riley. We stopped for a break in a clearing with trees and thin strands of ice hanging off them.

Sven got his antlers caught in them and I did snort loudly at him. Soon after that we met a snowman called Olaf.

Of course Anna squealed and kicked Olaf's head off! Kristoff caught it and tossed it back to Anna who tossed it to me!

I exclaimed "BLOODY HELL!" and threw the head at Olaf's body which sent him flying backwards. Olaf got back up to his feet and put his head back on upside down!

"Why are you guys hanging off the ground by your feet?" Olaf asked.

Anna walked over to Olaf and put Olaf's head the right way up.

"Ah that's better!" Olaf said cheerfully.

"Let's begin again, my name's Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf continued.

"Olaf?" Anna asked in confusion.

Olaf nodded.

"Did Elsa build you?" I asked. I had been told about Olaf by Elsa several times.

"Yeah why?" Olaf asked.

"We are going to find her and bring her back to Arrendelle" I replied.

Riley then sniffed Olaf and was about to pee on him when I said "Riley don't you dare!"

Riley whined and peed behind a nearby tree

After a short conversation and Olaf explaining how much he liked summer and Anna and I stopping Kristoff from telling Olaf what would really happen when he got warm.

Slowly we trudged on through the snow and up the north mountain. My love for Elsa guiding the others and me.

"Are we there yet?" Anna asked me for the thousandth time.

"FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME NO!" I shouted angrily.

Anna recoiled but I then said "I reckon Elsa is just over that cliff over there" I said whilst gesturing to the massive rock cliff behind me.

"That's gonna be a problem" Kristoff said.

"How so?" I asked.

"I only have one rope and you both don't know how to climb mountains" Kristoff replied.

"I have my powers so I can just fly up there!" I said.

Anna whilst Kristoff and I were arguing had begun to try and climb up the mountain.

"You're going to kill yourself" Kristoff said with an oh my god look how stupid she is acting kind of tone.

"I wouldn't put my foot there or there" I added.

"Uh guys, if it helps I have found a staircase that leads where you are going" Olaf said from behind a rock.

"Catch me!" Anna shouted and she leapt off the cliff to land in Kristoff's arms.

I walked carefully round the rock and I saw what Olaf was talking about. A beautifully decorated ice bridge over a deep canyon leading to a massive castle made of ice!

"That's Elsa's idea of a castle?" I asked myself.

"Whoa!" Anna exclaimed.

"Now that is ice!" Kristoff gasped.

Before I could stop myself, my legs went to full speed and I took off towards the ice bridge.

"Tommy wait up!" Anna shouted as she struggled to catch up to me.

"Come on Anna, my love waits!" I replied with glee.

Anna finally caught up with me and together we walked straight up to the ice castle's doors.

"You want to do the honours?" I asked.

Anna moved to knock the door but hesitated.

"Just knock, do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf whispered.

Anna then knocked on the door and weirdly they swung open.

"Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Riley you guys stay here" I said warningly.

"Oh come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff complained.

"It's probably for the best, last time I came near her with a guy, she set of the winter" Anna replied.

"Accidently" I added.

And at that, Anna and I stepped inside with the doors closing behind us.

Inside, everything was so beautiful my eyes nearly imploded! Anna let out several shocked gasps everywhere she looked.

"Elsa, where are you?" I asked loudly.

No sound, not even the sound of my own breathing!

"Elsa, I know you're here. I need to talk to you!" I said with a hint of worry in my own voice.

Anna looked carefully around and she said "Elsa, it's me Anna and I've brought Tommy along too!"

"Anna? Tommy?" I heard Elsa's voice.

I whirled around to see Elsa! My heart started racing at the now heightened beauty she now possessed.

Gone was her coronation outfit and now Elsa was wearing from what I could see a sparkling blue dress that obviously was made from her powers, the dress had a thin cape coming off it with snowflake patterns, Her hair was in a lovely French braid draped down her left shoulder and her shoes were clear high heels!

"Elsa, it's me" I said in awe.

My heart went off the scale now and Elsa was obviously feeling the same thing as she was walking slowly towards me with a shocked but also pleased expression on her face.

"What are you two doing here?" Elsa asked.

"We came to get you back home" Anna replied.

"Wrong move!" I warned.

"I, I can't I'm too dangerous for anyone to be near!" Elsa cried and as she turned to leave I knew what I had to do.

"Elsa, I need to say something that I have wanted to say for a very long time!" I protested.

"Tommy, you don't need to say anything. You helped me all you could and I suggest you get Anna back to Arrendelle and fly Papa Tango back to the Western Kingdoms" Elsa said with sadness in her voice.

"Elsa don't leave!" I said, my emotions getting the better of me.

"Tommy, please just go and you will be safe from me!" Elsa cried.

"Elsa, don't go! What I want to say is…" I said before Elsa cut me off "Please just go!" she said as she was about to pass through a heavy set of Ice doors.

Anna and I followed as quickly as we could.

"Elsa, I love you!" I shouted now unable to stop the words coming out of my mouth.

Elsa whirled around and stared at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"What?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 8**_

Elsa POV

"Elsa, I love you!" Tommy shouted.

I then stopped and whirled around.

"What?" I asked.

"I said that I love you" Tommy replied. I then felt a sudden twinge in my heart.

"Tommy loves me?" I thought. I slowly walked back down to Tommy who was standing there watching every move I made.

I let my hips sway sexily at Tommy as I drew closer.

"Tommy, I have something to say to you too" I said.

"What is it?" Tommy asked his voice now full of worry.

"I love you too, I've felt something for you ever since we first met back in DC3 field" I replied.

Tommy stepped back in shock and I stood where I was, to let him adjust to what I just said about my feelings towards him.

After a few agonising moments, Tommy walked forwards closer to me and kissed me!

I couldn't stop myself from letting my emotions go wild and I felt like putty in Tommy's warm embrace.

"Elsa, we have a big problem here!" Anna said, interrupting Tommy and my perfect moment.

"What is it?" I asked, now rather annoyed.

"I'm guessing you don't know" Anna said, now a bit scared.

"What do I not know?" I asked.

"Arrendelle's in deep, deep, deep snow" Anna replied.

Shock flooded through my system and Tommy had to hold onto me to stop me from falling over.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter" Anna replied.

"It's true Elsa" Tommy added.

"It's ok, you can just unfreeze it" Anna said, trying to make me feel better.

I pulled away from Tommy and said "No I can't, I, I don't know how and neither does Tommy"

"True" Tommy added.

"I know you can" Anna said cheerfully.

"Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free, and I can't control the curse!" I cried.

"Anna, I suggest you go back to Arrendelle" Tommy warned.

Anna tried to protest but my emotions got the better of me and I sent out a powerful blast of ice and snow, which hit Anna in the heart, sending her crumpling to the ground!

Horror now flooded my system but as I was about to run off again, three shapes entered the room.

One was Riley, Tommy's dog; another was a man and finally came a snowman that I knew well.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman said.

Disbelief flooded me.

"Olaf?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, well you built me" Olaf replied with a small grin on his face.

I looked at my hands and thought "I can create life?"

"Anna, are you ok?" the man asked.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"The Name's Kristoff" the Man replied, obviously worrying about Anna.

"Elsa, please come back to Arrendelle" Anna pleaded.

"No, just GO AWAY!" I shouted, sweeping my hand in the air and creating a huge snow monster!

I watched as the monster threw Anna, Olaf and the Man down the mountain. I made a wish that they survived.

"Elsa, you know, you didn't need to do that" Tommy said in a comforting voice.

"I know, but I don't want to harm them anymore than I already have and that Monster is the best way to make sure they don't come back" I replied, a tear forming in my eye.

"Don't cry, everything's going to be alright" Tommy said in a soothing tone.

I let Tommy kiss me again and so began our new lives as the Snow Queen and the Guardian of Ice and Snow.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Frozen, a Tale of Two Blizzards part 9**_

(Several Days later)

Tommy POV

Elsa and I had settled very comfortably into our new lives. The Snow monster which I had nicknamed Marshmallow had disguised himself as some rocks at the base of the Bridge and I had set up several defensive weapons to defend the Castle if it should come under attack. One of these included a powerful Mortar gun which was designed to fire non-lethal projectiles such as snowballs.

But then one day, the Castle's defense system would be put to the test.

On that day, Elsa and I were lounging around on a comfortable lounge chair, just watching the world go by and keeping an eye out for threats to Arrendelle.

Well, even though Elsa and I were in total isolation, we still watched over the city and if anything happened to it, we would defend it as best we could. I could still make out the faint silver shape of Papa Tango from the Castle.

"Ah, this is the life" I said happily.

"I have to agree, it is best when it is just us together, two soul mates destined to be together forever" Elsa agreed.

But then we heard Marshmallow's Roar!

Elsa and I got up from the chair and sprinted to the balcony overlooking the bridge. I nearly slipped over at the sight that met my eyes.

"How did they get here?" Elsa asked.

"Most likely climbing up the mountains but no time for that, we need to get ready to fight!" I replied.

Elsa took refuge inside the Castle whilst I drew out my sword of Magic Steel and dove straight into battle.

Swords clashed against each other as I fought alongside Marshmallow to defend Elsa.

"IT'S PRINCE THOMAS!" Someone shouted.

I turned again and slashed at Hans's sword but he parried the blow, sending me sprawling backwards. Marshmallow swiped at Hans, just as he was about to kill me. I managed to get back on my feet and was about to plunge into battle when white hot pain ripped through my left shoulder!

Gasping in pain, I collapsed to the ground and I saw what had hit me. It was a Crossbow bolt!

I knew I was a goner but then I heard Elsa scream "NO TOMMY!" I heard her high heeled shoes clicking against the Icy floor, I then felt Elsa grab me from under my arms and drag me across the floor and into the castle. I could see the trail of my own blood as I struggled to stay conscious.

Elsa then lifted me up and placed me delicately on the lounge chair.

"It's going to be alright Tommy!" Elsa said through her tears.

I was about to say something when Elsa grabbed the Crossbow Bolt which was still buried in my shoulder and pulled. I screamed in pain as the Bolt was pulled out and even Elsa's icy powers couldn't stop the pain and the flow of blood, although it was stopping.

The doors then crashed open as the Duke of Wesleton's thugs burst in, both brandishing Crossbows!

Elsa looked up and a mask of Anger crossed her beautiful face.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY TRUE LOVE!" Elsa shouted and then she began to fight the thugs with her powers.

"Elsa Don't!" I warned weakly but my statement only made Elsa angrier as she fought to defend me.

I weakly raised my hand and conjured up a pistol made of Ice and began to fire at the thugs. Every shot either missed or grazed by millimetres. I soon ran out of ammunition and I was rapidly losing consciousness but I still tried to Help Elsa fight.

Quickly Elsa had one thug pinned up against the wall by icicles and the other was slowly being pushed off the Balcony!

At that moment, Hans burst in followed by several of his troops. He took one look at my bleeding form, the thug pinned against the wall and the one being pushed off the Balcony.

"QUEEN ELSA! Don't be the monster you fear you are" Hans warned.

Elsa stopped using her powers and looked at the battle damage in horror. I was now so weak from loss of blood, I barely could stay conscious but then I saw the pinned Thug raise his crossbow at Elsa, Hans saw this and pushed the Crossbow up, shattering the chandelier's anchor to the roof.

"Look out Elsa!" I shouted weakly.

Elsa tried to run away from the Chandelier but as it hit the floor, it shattered knocking Elsa out and I shouted "NO!" before blackness overtook me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 10**_

Tommy POV

"Tommy? Tommy? Tommy wake up!" I heard someone say. I felt as if I was in a dark floating void of nothingness. "Tommy please wake up! I love you!" I heard Elsa's voice cry.

Using all of my willpower I forced myself from the void of nothingness and into reality. I gasped in shock as I sat upright and my eyes caught Elsa's as she watched me with worry.

"Whoa what happened?" I asked.

"You lost a lot of blood but luckily there was a Doctor with Hans's troops" Elsa replied.

"No I mean, where the hell are we?" I asked.

Elsa looked down towards the floor and I followed her gaze and nearly lurched back in horror at the sight of the Iron shackles encasing Elsa and My hands and chained to the floor!

"I'm going to try and break the chains" I said.

"It's not a good idea" Elsa replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

Elsa gestured with her head towards my left shoulder. I looked and saw that a thick, white and blood-stained Bandage was wrapped around it.

My thoughts then turned to figuring out why Elsa and I were in a prison cell.

The door then clattered open and revealed Prince Hans!

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"I don't want to hurt you" Hans replied but for some reason I didn't believe him.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Anna has not returned" Hans replied worriedly.

Elsa just looked at me with pure fear in her eyes, which I knew was because Elsa was worrying for Anna's safety.

"Please, at least stop this winter, bring back summer" Hans said softly.

"Neither of us know how, you have to tell them to let us go!" Elsa replied, now almost in tears.

"I will do what I can" Hans said softly and turned to leave the cell.

The door closed and Elsa looked to me for comfort.

"Elsa, we are going to get out of here do you hear me? we are going to bust out of this cell, run to Papa Tango, fly as far as it will fly on its current fuel load and hide for as long as needed" I said quietly as not to alert the guards.

"But how? These shackles prevent us from using our powers!" Elsa asked.

I smiled and I said "Those Gloves you wore have no effect on your powers, and if I am right, we can concentrate enough power into the Iron which will shatter it"

"I'll do it, you are still injured and it will be too dangerous for you to use your powers" Elsa replied.

"True" I agreed.

Elsa then took a deep breath and concentrated as much power as she could into the iron shackles. She pulled hard against the chains in order to break them when her powers made the metal brittle.

"Come on Elsa you can do it!" I said, encouraging Elsa on.

Elsa just furrowed her brow in concentration.

"Be careful, they are dangerous!" someone whispered as guards tried to unlock the cell door!

I now began to use my powers and sure enough, a frosty layer filled the cell, freezing the door shut!

"Darn! It won't open!" one of the guards shouted.

But then without warning an almighty explosion tore through the cell, freeing Elsa and I.

"Come on Tommy, let's go!" Elsa shouted.

I immediately followed Elsa outside but by now a huge blizzard had formed, obviously formed by Elsa's distress.

"WHICH WAY TO PAPA TANGO?" Elsa shouted over the wind.

"Uh, I don't know, this way I think!" I replied, pointing in a random direction.

Slowly we began to walk across the fjord and towards what we hoped would be Papa Tango. But without warning a sudden blast of pain hit me and I crumpled to the ground!

"I knew you weren't fully healed!" Elsa said as she pulled me to my feet and helped me to walk across the Fjord.

"Do you think you can fly Papa Tango in your condition?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, we had best see how my shoulder holds up when we get there!" I replied.

We stumbled onwards through the powerful storm and we could see the faint, snow covered shape of Papa Tango in the distance.

"Queen Elsa, Prince Thomas!" Hans shouted.

We both whirled around to see Hans slowly walking towards us!

"TAKE GOOD CARE OF ANNA FOR ME!" Elsa shouted back.

"Anna? She came back an hour ago, her skin was ice cold, she said you struck her with your powers, Elsa, Anna's dead, Because of you!" Hans replied.

A sudden surge of dread hit me full on and I saw Elsa's horrified expression as she collapsed to the ground in anguish!

As Elsa fell, the blizzard stopped and there was a sudden silence in the Frozen Arrendelle.

"No, this can't be happening!" Elsa cried.

I bent down to comfort Elsa when suddenly I heard a sword being drawn! I let go of Elsa and whirled around, ice sword drawn and saw Hans looking back at me with an evil grin on his face.

"You son of a bitch!" I snarled.

And then I charged, shouting in fury Hans and my swords collided, sending powerful shocks into my frame and my injured left shoulder!

I was thrown backwards by the impact and I screamed in pain.

"I admire your determination and courage, but your efforts were in vain! You will see Elsa die, then I will kill you and you both will be burnt in the ashes of Papa Tango!" Hans said evilly.

Elsa was still crying and was so distracted she didn't hear a single word of my brief efforts to defend her.

I scrambled back and held Elsa's hand and I turned around so we could both be together even in death.

"NO!" came Anna's voice and just as Hans was about to strike, a loud crash of metal hitting ice and the metal shattering!

Hans stumbled back and immediately I could hear Riley's growls and snarls as he attacked, pinning Hans to the floor.

Elsa then stopped crying and looked around, I turned too and saw Anna, now a statue of ice!

My eyes opened wide in shock and my heart sank as I saw Elsa holding the Anna statue in a tight embrace.

"Oh my god!" was all that I could say.

I could see that Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were surrounding us, their heads bowed in sorrow. Riley was still pinning Hans down and I was thinking about giving Riley the command to rip Hans's throat out.

"I'm so sorry" I said quietly but Elsa didn't hear me.

But then on Anna's face, a bright flash of pink!

It slowly grew and grew, turning ice back into Hair, Flesh, Bone and clothes! Before I could say "Frozen Fractals all around" Anna now stood where the statue stood.

Elsa had obviously noticed this too and slowly stood up.

"Anna?" Elsa asked in shock.

"An act of True love can thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf said.

"Of course, Love" Elsa thought aloud.

"That's the key to unfreezing the winter!" I said in realisation.

She then stood up, walked towards me and stopped next to my side.

"Ready to thaw this winter?" Elsa asked.

"I was born ready" I replied with a grin.

Elsa smiled at me and then, we raised our arms and began to thaw the winter. Slowly but surely, the winter disappeared, snow and ice lifting up from the ground and combining into a huge snowflake in the air which exploded into millions of tiny crystals.

"I will never get over how beautiful our powers can truly be" Elsa said happily.

"Me neither" I agreed.

"This is the best day of my life! But also probably my last!" Olaf said in joy as he slowly melted away.

"Oh, Olaf, hang on little guy" Elsa said and raised her arm and twirled her hand around, reforming Olaf and creating a snow cloud above his head!

"My own personal flurry!" Olaf cried out in joy.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and I smiled at that.

But then Hans groaned as he stood up, flinging Riley off him!

Kristoff and I moved forwards to beat Hans up until his body was covered in bruises and all of his bones were broken but Anna and Elsa held us back.

Anna moved forwards and Hans, rubbing his punched jaw said "Anna? I thought Elsa froze your heart!"

"The only heart that is frozen is yours" Anna replied and then she punched Hans in the face, sending him flying off the deck of the ship we were all standing on and into the water with a loud splash!

"Now that's got to hurt!" I shouted in glee.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Hans shouted back at us.

"Nah" we all agreed.

At that moment, Anna and Kristoff kissed passionately, Elsa and I just smiled at our younger counterparts and we kissed as well. Our Frosty powers flowing into each other and a bright light shone from us.

We had saved Arrendelle and both the Princess of Arrendelle and the Queen of Arrendelle had found their soul mates in the form of Kristoff and I.

A Week Later

Elsa and I stood in the middle of the castle courtyard along with a good sized chunk of Arrendelle's population.

I had stayed longer than I had anticipated but it was worth it!

Hans had been sent back to the Southern isles to face justice, all trade with Wesleton had been cut off and a formal alliance between Arrendelle and the Western Kingdoms had been agreed.

Now large numbers of Western kingdom aircraft along with a few planes sold to Arrendelle were plying their trade between the two kingdoms.

Papa Tango was one of 27 DC3's on the Arrendelle-Western Kingdom's route but there were other planes too including DC3s, DC4s, DC6s, DC7s and the new turboprop powered Electra's, Viscounts and Vanguards. All of these planes were making Arrendelle a prosperous kingdom.

Also new Steam Driven Ships were being commissioned, these looked like sailing ships except for the two huge funnels, the Iron hulls and the single propeller powering them.

(A.N the steam ships are based on HMS Warrior and all planes mentioned are real)

As Elsa and I looked around the Villagers were milling about, talking about the future.

"Ready?" Elsa asked loudly.

The Villagers clapped and cheered.

Elsa and I turned to face each other and stomped down hard, turning the courtyard floor into an ice rink!

Anna stumbled across the slippery surface and Elsa managed to catch her before Anna slipped and landed on her face or her Rear.

"This is brilliant!" Anna exclaimed.

"We are never closing the gates again" Elsa agreed and with her powers, she turned Anna's boots into ice skates.

"Thank you! Only I don't know how to skate" Anna said.

"Oh come on! I'll show you!" Elsa said.

And with that, Elsa slid onto the ice rink, swinging Anna around.

Kristoff slid past holding onto Sven and Olaf slid with a little more control around the rink.

Riley then came along and sat next to me.

"Yeah I know buddy, one adventure is over but soon another will begin" I said.

Riley barked in reply, I chuckled and as I watched Elsa help Anna learn to Ice skate, a warm smile crossed my face.

"A New Adventure, maybe there will be, maybe not but whatever happens, Papa Tango with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Riley and I will always fly as one" I thought to myself.

Little did I know that soon, I would be right.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 11**_

_**Book 2, **_

(A.N this set of chapters will go through Elsa's first visit to the Western Kingdoms and the romance between Tommy and Elsa reaching its climax)

Elsa POV

It had been several months since the great winter and things in Arrendelle had gone smoothly so far. With Arrendelle's new fleet of aircraft courtesy of Tommy and the Western kingdoms, new trade opportunities in far flung places were being opened. Wesleton had made repeated attempts to re-establish trade but I wouldn't give in. Arrendelle had even started to build up a small air force made up of Gladiator Biplane Fighters and Swordfish Biplane torpedo bombers. This would deter any attacks by any kingdom wishing to harm Arrendelle in any way.

Tommy and my romance continued to grow and it was no longer a secret that we loved each other. Kristoff and Anna were already engaged and I was happy for my younger sister.

Tommy was managing things back in the Western Kingdoms which some people in Arrendelle called the United Kingdom, England or Great Britain. He had told me through his frequent Peppermint scented letters that his father, the king was gravely ill and close to death.

I felt saddened by this news and I said this in my return letters but Tommy kept telling me to keep calm and carry on. This bit of Tommy's sense of humour kept me going strong. All the while the faint sound of aircraft engines in the distance came and went as the airfield sent out and returned planes.

I continued to listen out for the sound of Papa Tango's twin 14 cylinder piston engines in the hubbub of piston and turbine engines.

I signed another piece of documentation and looked out over the horizon again. But then all of a sudden someone knocked on the door to my chambers.

"Your Majesty, a letter has arrived from the Western Kingdoms, it looks pretty important!" the person on the other side of the door.

I stood up and walked gracefully over to the door and opened it.

One of the servants was standing there and he passed the letter over to me.

"Thank you, you may go back to your duties" I said.

The servant nodded and walked smartly off.

I then walked back into my chambers and closed the door.

I looked at the letter, it was from Tommy as it had his peppermint scent on it but it had a small inscription in red saying "For the Queen of Arrendelle's eyes only"

Curiosity now flooding through me, I opened the letter and it read "My dearest Elsa, I am writing to tell you that my father died yesterday on July the 26th, he has passed the crown to me and I will be crowned king on the 12th of August, this letter is an invitation for you to come to the Western Kingdoms and watch the coronation. I will send a Steamer to bring you over and I have a surprise for you when you get here.

Signed your one true love, Tommy"

At that exact moment, I grabbed another piece of paper and my pen and I began to write my reply

"Dear Tommy, I am sorry to hear about your father's unfortunate passing, I would be honoured to come to the Western Kingdoms at last and I will be coming alone as someone has to look after Arrendelle whilst I am with you in the Western Kingdoms. I will see you on the 12th of august and my heart longs for you every second we are apart, hopefully we will not be apart for long. Love your one true love Elsa"

I then sent the letter down the postal chute where it would be loaded onto the first flight to the Western Kingdoms.

Smiling to myself, I walked over to the book case and searched through the volumes. I finally found the book I wanted and opened it.

It was a scrap book of Tommy and My adventures. The first picture was of Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Riley, Tommy and I standing in front of Papa Tango just after I had unfrozen the eternal winter.

Tommy had taken the picture using something called a "Camera"

I smiled as I looked through the memories, some from when Tommy and I first met which included a small fragment of Papa Tango's metal body which had fallen off during a heavy landing. Another was of Tommy and me standing in front of the ice castle and my favourite, Tommy and me sitting at the Controls of Papa Tango, in flight over the north mountain with both of us turning to smile at the camera.

I put the book into my travel bag and filled it up with all of the things I would need, clothes, Toothbrushes, Toothpaste, shoes and all sorts of other things.

Anna I knew would want to come but someone had to look after Arrendelle whilst I was with Tommy in the Western Kingdoms.

Once packed, I raced off to Find Anna who was chasing Olaf round the courtyard.

"ANNA!" I shouted.

No answer from Anna, so I conjured up a snowball and threw it at her which hit her in the face and sent Anna whirling around to face me.

"What was that for?" Anna demanded.

"I am going to the Western Kingdoms for a couple of days, Tommy is going to be crowned King and he invited me to come along" I replied.

"Can I come?" Anna asked.

"Sorry but someone has to look after Arrendelle whilst I am gone" I replied.

Anna looked sad until I said "I'll bring back a souvenir"

Anna then gave me a huge hug and said "I'll take good care of Arrendelle!"

"I know you will" I replied.

After I had prised Anna off me, I ordered several servants to bring my luggage down to the docks where sure enough, a huge steam ship was waiting for me.

As I boarded, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf stood on the dockside to see me off.

The whistle blew just as the last supplies were loaded.

"See you soon Elsa!" Anna shouted.

"See you soon!" I replied as the steamer slowly backed away from the dock, turned around in the harbour and set out for the Western Kingdoms. A long ocean crossing of several days awaited and my world as well as everyone else's would be rocked to its foundations by the time I set foot back in Arrendelle again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 12**_

Elsa POV

The Voyage was long but comfortable, if you counted out the continuous rolling about in anything but calm seas. I wished I was flying in Papa Tango with Tommy at the Controls but I knew that Tommy would be managing the Western Kingdoms.

It was at least three days before the shores of the Western Kingdoms came into sight. It wasn't much different to Arrendelle except for the larger city and the multiple steamers and aircraft. My steamer had to weave in and out of the approaching ships and after what seemed like an eternity, the ship docked next to a much larger warship, this was the HMS Solitude, the flagship of the Western Kingdoms navy.

(A.N HMS Solitude looks like HMS Hood)

A horse drawn carriage was waiting for me and as I walked up to it the driver said "Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, I am Queen Elsa" I replied.

"Prince Thomas sent me down to take you and your luggage up to the Palace" The Driver said.

To confirm this, he showed me a letter with Tommy's signature on it, I double checked the letter and yes, it had Tommy's peppermint smell on it.

I then boarded the carriage and after the luggage was loaded onboard, the carriage set off. Looking out of the windows, I saw the wonderful sights the Western Kingdoms had to offer, ancient buildings even older than Arrendelle as a whole.

We passed the airfield as the Carriage climbed up the hill to the Castle. There were hundreds of brightly painted planes, most of them I knew from Arrendelle's airfield but there were others that were absolutely enormous! One plane had four huge engines under its wings with no propellers on them! Tommy had told me about this plane, known as the DC8 and another aircraft which was smaller, but its four engines were buried in the wings and on the edges of them were two large pod things, this was known as the Comet, two of which serviced Arrendelle. (A.N Elsa is describing the Comet 4C)

Eventually after what seemed like ages, we arrived at a huge Palace, set on top of the hill overlooking the bay.

Tommy was waiting for me on the front porch; he was wearing a smart but casual shirt, trousers and his trademark leather shoes. His snowy white hair glistened in the sunlight and I could see him smile as the Carriage stopped and I stepped out.

"Elsa! It's great to see you here!" Tommy said in joy as he ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"It's great to be here in such a beautiful country" I replied.

Tommy then pulled back from me and gestured to the door of the Palace.

"Follow me, I'll show you around" he said.

Several servants collected my luggage and rushed inside. Tommy led me into a huge entrance hall and gestured to several paintings on the walls. One painting was of me! I was surprised but Tommy explained that it was a tradition for a painting of the one a member of the Royal Family fell in love with.

I did feel honoured indeed. Next Tommy showed me the Dining hall which was largely empty except for a huge dining table in the middle of it. The Ballroom was of an equally sized proportion and it had a painting of the HMS Solitude, sailing through heavy seas at full speed.

The Library was a surprise as in addition to the normal sort of books one would find in a castle library, there were hundreds upon hundreds of books relating to Magic and an equal amount of books on the machines the Western Kingdoms had including details on every single part that went into them and were they came from.

Finally Tommy showed me his study which was in-between Tommy's room and mine. In the middle was a large oak desk which was cluttered with the normal sort of paperwork a royal would have to fill in. The Study was full of paintings and Photographs, most of them were of me, one picture on Tommy's desk was the same as the one of Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Riley, Tommy and I in front of Papa Tango. But written on it in faint black writing was the words "Let the storm rage on, and we will always be there"

I had said those very words when Tommy boarded Papa Tango to head back to the Western Kingdoms just after the eternal winter.

Tommy sat in his desk chair and leant back in it, he put his hands behind his head and he looked so at peace with himself.

"How can you be so relaxed?" I asked.

Tommy just smiled at me and said "I just don't think about it much, sure it will be stressful and I will have to keep my powers from going all haywire but it's easy to just let it go"

I sat down on the other chair and watched Tommy with curious eyes as he reached for several documents and took out a quill. His brow furrowed in concentration as he wrote.

"How the hell am I supposed to understand this?!" Tommy said angrily as he read one document which was not in Tommy's language.

I looked at the document and said "I can translate it if you want"

"That would be brilliant, thank you" Tommy replied.

And so we spent the rest of the day finishing the final documents Tommy would ever have to sign before he was crowned king.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Frozen, a tale of two Blizzards part 13**_

Elsa POV

I sat in the front row in the church. Music from the orchestra and the choir filled the air. The entire church was absolutely full! I did feel a little intimidated with all these ambassadors from other countries. Riley, Tommy's dog sat in front of me and I could See Tommy, dressed in his finest suit being sworn in as king.

To be brutally honest, Tommy looked terrified, if I could have seen the expression on my own face during my own coronation it would be the one Tommy was wearing now. I saw ice creeping up the sceptre and the ball thing but Tommy was so preoccupied from stopping himself breaking up, he barely knew it was happening! To avoid anything going wrong, I concentrated on all the love I had for Tommy and focused it on the ice. It slowly melted away and Tommy gave me a wink in thanks.

"I now crown you, King Thomas of the Western Kingdoms" The bishop announced.

"ALL HAIL KING THOMAS OF THE WESTERN KINGDOMS!" the crowd shouted.

I smiled at Tommy as he walked down the aisle and towards the city square. I got up and followed Tommy as quickly as I could. He was obviously waiting for me outside and waiting for the both of us was a black painted aircraft that had its wings on top of its body. Two large, six barrelled guns poked out the sides and on the doors was the royal seal of the western kingdoms.

"That is a black hawk helicopter, the first type of helicopter the western kingdoms have produced" Tommy explained as he helped me up into the cabin.

I gripped on tightly to the seat as the Black Hawk started its engines and flew towards the castle at top speed. Surprisingly it was almost silent as we flew low over treetops and buildings, roads and docks.

Tommy got up from his seat and crouched behind the cockpit and said "winters, baker, I want you to land in the castle courtyard"

"Roger that, your highness" one of the pilots replied.

"I will never get used to that" Tommy said to me as he took his seat next to me.

"I still haven't" I agreed.

Eventually after what seemed like an age, the Black Hawk landed in the castle courtyard and Tommy and I leapt out. Tommy went over to the ballroom to check on the party whilst I walked back to my room to change into my "Snow Queen" dress. Of course by now everyone in the known world knew about Tommy and my powers but few people had actually seen me in my "Snow Queen" persona.

Tommy I knew would be surprised to see me in my icy dress.

I took a moment to check myself in the mirror and once I was satisfied, I walked gracefully into the ballroom.

"Queen Elsa of Arrendelle" someone announced and everyone in the ballroom turned to stare at me!

Blood rushed to my cheeks as I carefully weaved my way through the crowd to find Tommy, standing next to the Chocolate platter talking to the two Black Hawk Pilots!

"Ah, Elsa I would like you to meet Flight lieutenants Baker and winters" Tommy said as he guided my by the hand.

"A pleasure to meet you" Winters said.

"The pleasure is all mine" I replied as regally as I could.

"I am sorry for asking this, but are the rumours of you two being in love true?" Baker asked.

"Yes it is true" I replied and I gave Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek to prove my point.

"Would you like some chocolate?" Tommy asked gesturing to the vast array of chocolate on the table.

I looked at all of them thoughtfully before I chose one with a pink sugar rose on it; I raised it to my mouth and bit into it.

The taste nearly overwhelmed my senses, it was that good!

"Nice, aren't they?" Tommy asked with a grin.

"You bet they are!" I replied.

At that moment, the music from the band changed in tune and Tommy offered his hand out to me.

"Shall we dance?" Tommy asked.

I looked down at my feet nervously.

"I don't dance" I replied.

"Come on, it's easy! I'll show you" Tommy said and before I could protest he grabbed my hand and we were on the dance floor before you could say "Frozen Fractals"

"It's just like some waves of snowflakes on the wind" Tommy explained.

He waved his hands to show me what he meant.

I tried to copy what Tommy was doing but my feet slipped and before I could land on my butt, Tommy caught my outstretched hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Told you I was bad!" I said, unhappily.

Tommy just smiled and guided me into a graceful waltz. The world span around me and I laughed as did Tommy.

Once that waltz was over, Tommy guided me over to the side and walked off to get two champagne glasses.

When he returned, he passed me a champagne glass and I said as I raised it "To the future"

"To the future" Tommy agreed.

But as we were about to tap our glasses together a soft Repeated BOOM! Echoed throughout the ballroom making ripples in the champagne.

The room fell silent.

"Is it me or is it getting hotter in here?" someone asked.

"It's definitely getting hotter in here" someone else replied.

Tommy put down his champagne glass and raised his hands high in the air and created a small cooling breeze which did cool things down but not by much.

"Something isn't right" I thought to myself.

The booming noise stopped and everything was silent for just a moment, and then the roof exploded as something smashed flames into it!

"GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" Tommy shouted.

As the guards got everyone to evacuate, a few guards stepped forwards, armed with shotguns.

That was when I got a good look at the thing that had smashed the roof in.

It was huge! Almost 10 times bigger than marshmallow and it did look a lot like him too but this monster was made of black rock and had flames shooting out of it everywhere!

One of the guards with the shotguns took aim.

"DON'T!" Tommy shouted but before Tommy could stop him the guard opened fire, sending the bullet smashing into the monster's side!

Roaring in fury the monster turned and sent a ball of flame turning the guard who opened fire into ash!

Reeling back in fright I screamed "What is that thing?!"

"Fire elemental" Tommy replied.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 14**_

_Previously_

"_What is that thing?" I shouted._

"_Fire elemental" Tommy replied_

Elsa POV

As soon as Tommy said "Fire elemental" the monster turned and sent a jet of flame towards Tommy but he countered the attack with a blast of ice.

"Now you made him mad!" I warned.

"It ain't my fault!" Tommy snapped.

But before I could argue, Tommy pulled me behind the door as "Burnt Marshmallow" emitted another blast of fire.

"RUN!" Tommy shouted and at that we ran at full speed towards the courtyard where we hoped the Black Hawk was still waiting.

As we ran, the castle burnt and random things exploded around us.

But then Tommy ran into his office!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THE PALACE IS BURNING!" I shouted.

"Two seconds!" Came Tommy's muffled reply.

Just as the flames were about to consume the office, Tommy leapt out carrying two objects thrust deep into his pockets.

One was Tommy's copy of our memories scrap book and the other was the photo from his desk!

"Finished?" I asked.

"Yup" Tommy replied and at that, he took my hand and we ran.

Ducking and weaving through flames and collapsing parts of the palace which were also on fire, we finally burst out of the doors and arrived in the courtyard.

The Black Hawk was still there and Baker and winters were waiting for us!

"Hurry your majesties!" Baker shouted.

Tommy and I sprinted into the Black Hawk and as it started its engines and took to the skies, I could hear the radio shouting things all over the place.

One of them was "ALL OF OUR AIR FORCE PLANES ARE DESTROYED! WE ONLY HAVE THE CIVILLIAN PLANES WHICH ARE ON EVAC TO ARRENDELLE, PAPA TANGO AND OUR SURVEILLANCE PLANE ORION! I JUST HOPE THAT KING THOMAS IS OK AS WELL AS HIS ONE TRUE LOVE QUEEN ELSA OF ARRENDELLE!"

I looked at Tommy who looked sheepishly back at me.

"What? Can't a bloke talk about the woman he loves" Tommy asked.

I just ignored him and said "can we do anything to help?"

"No, the only weapons we have are the two mini guns and they don't have any ammo!" Tommy replied.

"Could we fire our magic out of them?" I asked.

"I suppose we could" Tommy said.

I looked to the cockpit and Tommy crouched down behind the pilots.

"Bring us around, we are going to support the troops with the mini guns" Tommy said to Baker.

"But sir, all of our aircraft are being swatted out of the sky! We are the only combat ready aircraft in the area, if the enemy see us which they will; we will be shot down too!" Baker protested.

"We will fight to the bitter end!" Tommy shouted.

"I hope you know what you are doing your highness" Baker said warningly as he swung the black hawk around and flew it to the nearest concentration of friendly troops.

"This is Blizzard one to all friendly call-signs, we are heading to assist in the battle, what is the current situation?" Winters asked into the radio.

"Blizzard one this is Orion, from what we can see, the entire city is under attack, our troops are getting hit hard!" the radio replied.

"Roger that Orion, we will do what we can from the air, out" winters replied.

"Elsa, get on the starboard mini gun!" Tommy shouted as he slid over to the port Mini Gun.

I grabbed the mini gun and looked it all over in confusion.

"How does this work?" I asked.

"Can you see the two triggers?" Tommy asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Ok, the left trigger spools up the gun and the right trigger fires it, it will only work if both triggers are pulled, just imagine your magic flying out of the muzzle and the gun will do the rest" Tommy explained.

Then with a sudden lurch, the Black Hawk whirled around and my side faced a huge wall of enemy fire elementals!

"Ok Elsa, unleash an icy hell!" Tommy shouted.

I took in a deep breath and pulled the triggers.

The mini gun barrel started spinning and then it lurched as my icy powers shot out of the end, steadily freezing the enemy or at the very least putting out the fires which they needed.

"Hot damn!" Tommy shouted in glee.

"Not an appropriate time" I warned.

"Thanks for the assist Blizzard one" came a voice on the radio.

"Roger that" Baker replied.

At that, the Black Hawk rose up rapidly and flew towards the next enemies we would have to face.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 15**_

3rd person POV

Fires raged through the western kingdoms, the military fought hard to protect the civilians. The Naval forces lead by the Battleship HMS Solitude pounded away at the enemy with their multiple huge guns, the army fought on bravely, supported by the Orion surveillance plane and Elsa and Tommy's black hawk. The mini guns whirred loudly, sending thousands of the enemy fire elementals to oblivion. The Black Hawk had a lot to do as it was the only surviving, combat ready aircraft the Western Kingdoms had that could actually take its part in the fighting.

Elsa fired round after round at the enemy as did Tommy but even they knew that soon, they would either be shot down, run out of fuel or collapse from exhaustion caused by them using too much of their magical energy to feed the mini guns which were always hungry for ammunition.

"WE'RE WINNING!" Tommy shouted at the top of his voice.

"Just keep shooting; we have to make sure the citizens get out of here safely!" Elsa replied.

Tommy POV

The fire elementals were tearing the western kingdoms apart but our forces kept on fighting harder and harder. The mini guns never stopped firing and the fire elementals now all cowered in fright as the Black Hawk went near them to fire its guns.

"What's the situation Orion?" Baker asked into the radio.

"Almost all of the enemies have been beaten but there is still one large concentration of them to the north, north east just 5 clicks from your position." Orion replied.

"Roger that, consider them destroyed" Baker replied.

The Black Hawk swung around and flew at full speed towards the last concentration of enemy forces.

I was actually feeling pleased with myself as I had helped defeat an enemy that was destroying my own kingdom on my coronation day.

"Just one more concentration and England will be free" I thought to myself.

I know, even I was beginning to call The Western Kingdoms, England.

"I might have to change the name of the Western Kingdoms to England" I thought.

The fire elementals were still fighting with all their might but were slowly being utterly defeated. We finally found the final enemy fraction in the town square. I snarled in fury as I pulled the triggers on the mini gun, sending enemy after enemy into oblivion.

"This is for everything you damaged!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

The Fire elementals shrieked one last time before I silenced them with the mini gun.

Then all of a sudden, silence, it was all over. The black hawk flew low over the buildings, Elsa and I scanned the buildings for targets but there were none.

"Did we win?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, with fire elementals you never know what their next move will be" I replied warily.

The Black Hawk then whirled around and landed in the middle of the city square.

Elsa and I leapt out only to be confronted with thousands of villagers and soldiers alike.

"You saved us all!" Someone shouted.

"Did you see the way that Helicopter destroyed the enemy? The King and Queen Elsa of Arrendelle are brilliant shots!" Someone else shouted.

"We did get a lot of practice" I replied.

But then a huge BANG! Echoed throughout the sky, lighting it up like the beam of a warship's searchlight!

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME?!" Came a very familiar voice.

"It can't be" Elsa said in shock.

Out of the light came the unmistakeable figure of Prince Hans of the southern isles!

"You are making a big mistake coming back here and showing your face!" I snarled.

"I just came to see how destructive my powers truly are before I go onto my main objective, Revenge!" Hans replied evilly.

"You didn't need to do this, there are innocent people here!" Elsa exclaimed.

"True, but I have to eliminate the military might of the Western Kingdoms before I move onto revenge!" Hans said now with a smirk on his face.

"This is about Arrendelle!" I realised in shock.

Hans smiled evilly again, "Exactly right, Arrendelle was going to be mine until You, Anna and Elsa ruined it all! I will make Arrendelle mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" He said, fire ripping through the sky.

"If you dare touch her!" Elsa said angrily as she advanced to attack Hans but I managed to restrain her.

"You left your immature brat of a sister in charge of Arrendelle? You are stupider than I thought! Maybe I will let her live as my slave or maybe I will torture her and send her corpse to you" Hans said now full of evil that set my temper on edge.

"If you go anywhere near Arrendelle, Elsa and I will personally hunt you down and slaughter you like the dog you are!" I snarled, unleashing a mini blizzard to prove my point.

"You can't stop me! Even with your advanced weapons and two ice elementals, Arrendelle will be nothing but a smoking ruin by the time I am finished with it!" Hans declared before he unleashed a powerful blast of flame and disappeared into the night.

"We have to get to Arrendelle and stop Hans!" Elsa declared as she strode purposefully towards the Black Hawk.

"Take me to the airport and put me on the first flight to Arrendelle" She said to Baker and winters.

"Elsa, I can't go and help with everything the way it is over here! My kingdom needs me and I intend to make sure everything is repaired before I can think of going anywhere" I warned.

"Tommy, it's my sister's life on the line here. I can't just stay here and let her die. Are you coming or are you not?" Elsa replied.

"I am sorry but I just can't leave! My citizens need me" I said.

Elsa looked very upset and almost in tears now.

"I really thought we were something, people in true love stick together until the end. I guess I was wrong about you. Goodbye Tommy and don't expect to see me again" Elsa replied as she stepped into the Helicopter and it took off heading towards the airport.

Solemnly, I walked back to the Palace alone. There was a lot of work to be done.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 16**_

(Several days after the battle of the Western Kingdoms)

Tommy POV

I was sitting down at my new desk. Signing documents and helping rebuild the Western Kingdoms whenever I could.

The airport was one of the first things to be repaired and flights from far and wide were bringing in supplies.

Papa Tango was still in its hangar, undergoing repairs for damage caused by Hans's fire elemental army.

The few undamaged factories were churning out building supplies and replacement aircraft for the air force.

I looked at the photograph of Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Elsa and I in front of Papa Tango again and a surge of worry flew through me, I tried to dissipate it with raw anger and I shot a powerful icy blast at a plant which shattered into a million frozen fragments.

"HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!" I roared.

There was a knock on the door.

Calming myself down i said "Enter"

The door opened slowly and Jerome, the Prime Minister and my best friend entered.

"You majesty, I came to see if you were still ok after what happened" Jerome said carefully.

Sitting back down on my chair I took a deep breath.

"I just can't stop worrying about Elsa" I said.

"I know sir, you loved her and it is only natural to be worrying about her" Jerome replied.

He looked into my tired eyes and said "I do have some good news and some bad news. The Good News is that we have almost fully repaired the damage caused by the battle. The Bad news is that Orion detected Hans's fire elemental army heading towards Arrendelle."

My eyes crashed open in surprise and I lurched to my feet.

"I will look after the kingdom sir" Jerome said.

"Thanks old friend" I replied and as I strode out of the door, putting on my coat I shouted "GET THE ARMY READY, WE'RE GOING TO ARRENDELLE AND END HANS'S REIGN OF FIRE AND TERROR ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

The castle and the city bustled with activity as hundreds of troops rushed through, brandishing their shotguns, swords and an all manner of different weapons.

I grabbed my personal King Steven the 23rd shotgun or KS23 for short and strode out to the lead DC8 call sign Dragon Breath one.

"Ok men, we are going over to Arrendelle to assist in defeating Hans and his fire elementals, this may be a one way ticket for some of us and if any of you want to stay here. I won't judge." I announced.

Not one of the soldiers left the crowd.

"Ok then, board the planes" I ordered.

The soldiers cheered as they boarded the DC8 transport planes and I took my seat in the lead plane.

As the powerful Rolls Royce Conway engines roared into life, I smiled and said "Elsa, we are on the way"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 17**_

**(A.N Yay 17 chapters in one of my stories! This breaks my personal record of 16 chapters! To celebrate this chapter is a lot longer than usual, also please review!)**

Tommy POV

The DC8 aircraft flew at high speed towards Arrendelle, Conway engines straining at their mounts. I watched out of the window as the Airliner flew through the darkening clouds.

"How long until we land?!" I asked the pilot.

"Ten minutes and we will begin the descent" The Pilot replied.

I looked out of the window and knew that down below; the fastest ships in the navy were bringing in even more troops and supplies which included the Black Hawk.

I walked along the cabin of the DC8, surveying the soldiers that had decided to accompany me on this quest. Some were asleep, some were chatting and telling silly jokes and some looked up at me as I passed.

But then all of a sudden the DC8 jolted violently sending me into the ceiling and down to the floor with powerful jarring impacts. Several soldiers shouted in surprise.

"Are you alright sir?" Williams, captain of my personal guard asked as he struggled to stand upright and get me to my feet.

"I'm alright Williams. What happened?" I asked.

"No idea sir but you should go to the cockpit and ask the pilot's" Williams replied.

The DC8 jerked violently again and this time I directed a small blast of snow and ice to force me across the cabin and without warning I slammed face first into the door!

I pulled myself off the door and wrenched it open to reveal both Pilots who were struggling to control the plane!

"What's going on?" I shouted.

"Enemy Anti Air!" one of the Pilots shouted back.

I looked out of the window and yes, the fire elementals had seen the convoy of DC8s and were trying to shoot them down!

"Ok, bring the planes down anyway!" I ordered.

I held on tight as the pilots swung the DC8 around and lowered its altitude rapidly. The grass runway of Arrendelle's airfield loomed large in the windows and I prayed Elsa was alright.

A loud whir echoed throughout the Plane as the landing gear lowered and the plane decreased its altitude even further.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY THIS IS DYNASTY 7 WE ARE HIT AND WE ARE GOING DOWN!" came a voice over the radio.

I unleashed a string of expletives that a king shouldn't ever say and as I finished swearing, the DC8 landed on the airstrip. As the huge Conway engines shut down, I leapt out of the open doors and grabbed my KS23.

The other DC8 aircraft were already landing and disgorging their troops.

"LETS GO SAVE ARRENDELLE!" I shouted.

And at that I broke into a sprint, all of my soldiers following me close. Running through burnt out wrecks of Horse drawn Carts, aircraft and what looked like animals and some people, my feet touched the cobbled streets of Arrendelle. I heard the buzzing roar of Arrendelle's gladiator biplane fighters and swordfish biplane torpedo bombers as they fought to defend Arrendelle even though their design was obsolete and their guns were peashooters.

I turned immediately and fired a shot from the KS23 at a fire elemental who was chasing a group of Villagers! The bullet hit and turned the elemental to ice which shattered!

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Thank you your majesty" One of the Villagers replied.

I must say that due to my love with Elsa, the villagers of Arrendelle knew me very well and treated me as if I was their king!

"Where's Elsa?" I asked.

"The Queen is over in the castle, I think a few of the fire things went in as well!" The villager explained.

I immediately took off running and without breaking a stride, I transformed into my Blizzard form and went flying towards the Castle.

I heard Anna's squeals of fright and I quickened my pace, knowing that wherever Anna was, Elsa wouldn't be far away.

Elsa POV

"STAY BACK!" I shouted sending a powerful icy blast at an attacking Fire Elemental.

"There's too many of them!" Kristoff shouted as he attacked another fire elemental with his ice pickaxe.

"What are we going to do?" Anna squealed in fright.

I honestly didn't know what to do. I had left Tommy behind in his own kingdom and broke off my relationship with him but my love for him still was in my heart and that fuelled my powers. The Western Kingdoms were almost destroyed by these fire demons led by Hans but I would not let Arrendelle share the same fate!

But even with Kristoff, Anna and I fighting off the Fire Elementals by ourselves and with limited help from Sven and Olaf, it was no use! I thought I could hear Jet engines behind be over the roar of the battle but it must have been my imagination.

"Time to die Snow Queen!" one of the fire elementals shouted in triumph.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" came a very familiar voice and then a loud WHAM, filled the air.

The fire elemental turned to ice and shattered in front of me!

Carefully I looked in the direction the sound had come from and saw the very person my heart longed for.

"Tommy!" I cried out in joy.

Tommy sprinted over to me and we shared a brief but passionate kiss.

"You really didn't think I would let you fight alone did you?" Tommy asked.

I just smiled and holding Tommy's hand, we ran followed by Anna and the others.

Bursting through the doors on the balcony, we saw the fire elementals advancing on the Arrendelle forces and the detachment of soldiers Tommy brought along.

"Let's show the enemy what happens when they mess with two blizzards" Tommy said to me.

"That's your nickname for us?" I asked.

"Well it's the most appropriate thing I could think of" Tommy replied.

I just ignored him and raised my hands up high in the air. Tommy copied me and then with a powerful flash of light, a powerful arctic wind started howling, blowing snow and ice towards the fire elementals!

The enemy shrieked loudly and tried to launch balls of flames at us but their attacks were quickly demolished by a combination of ice magic and rifle fire.

Tommy had told me that a fleet of destroyers led by the Heavy cruiser HMS Arrendelle was on the way.

(A.N HMS Arrendelle looks like a Northampton class heavy cruiser and the destroyers look like Fubuki class destroyers)

So all we had to do was hold off an invincible army of fire elementals until the navy arrived. No pressure then!

Anyways, Tommy and I plunged headlong into the battle, firing blast after blast of raw icy power. Tommy did the best he could with his KS23 shotgun but its shells were almost useless against massed enemies. Tossing the gun to Anna to defend her, Tommy drew out his magic sword of ice and steel and immediately sliced the head off one of the enemy!

I covered Tommy as best as I could and with our help, the Arrendelle and Western Kingdoms forces were advancing towards the sea, pushing the enemy back. Now all we had to do was keep pounding them with long range artillery until the navy arrived.

Tommy and I rushed to help one of the gun crews load their cannon but as we were about to fire, the sky lit on fire and Hans's laughter filled the air!

"You really think you could defeat me?!" Hans laughed as Tommy and I placed ourselves in a position to protect Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven.

"Your reign of evil ends here!" I shouted, trying not to sound afraid but failing epically.

"You can't stop me! No-one can! You two are just demons with frozen hearts who only love each other because of your lust for power, YOU TWO ARE INCAPABLE OF LOVE!" Hans roared.

I just looked up at Hans in fright when Tommy said something that I definitely didn't expect.

"Some say the world will end in fire, others say in ice. But if I had to choose, I would side with those who favour fire but for destruction, Ice is also great" Tommy said quietly.

"What?" Hans asked.

"It means in my opinion that both fire and ice are mortal enemies and can destroy the world if they so wished but put them together and Fire and Ice will cancel each other out" Tommy replied with a smirk.

"You don't mean?" I asked.

"Yes, only we can stop Hans" Tommy replied grimly.

Tentatively I grasped Tommy's hand and turning into our blizzard form we took off and turned to Face Hans.

3rd Person POV

Tommy and Elsa fired an icy blast but Hans countered with a powerful fiery blast! Everyone on the ground had stopped fighting and was watching the two ice mages fight the more powerful fire mage. Some soldiers tried to shoot Hans with their crossbows and shotguns but thought better of it.

"COME ON ELSA AND TOMMY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Anna shouted in support.

The sky transformed into a tornado of ice and fire as Tommy and Elsa used every ounce of magic they had in their bodies to fight off Hans. The tornado was ice but it glowed with a powerful internal flame!

"Time to die Queen Elsa!" Hans snarled before he sent a powerful fiery blast at Elsa!

Elsa barely managed to duck out of the way but Tommy wasn't so lucky. The flame hit him in his right leg, causing Tommy to scream in pain!

"Tommy!" Elsa cried, rushing to her soul mate's side.

"I'm alright, tis but a scratch!" Tommy replied weakly, even in his injured state, Tommy still managed to make jokes. Elsa however knew that Tommy was in serious trouble; his leg was twisted at a very odd angle and it was obvious Tommy was in pain. It was thanks to Tommy's powers that Tommy didn't take any further damage.

"You might as well surrender now!" Hans said evilly as he raised his hands, ready to unleash a final fiery strike at Elsa who had her back turned, trying to ease Tommy's pain with her icy powers.

"Stay away from my sister!" Anna shouted in raw anger, as she did so, she raised Tommy's KS23, took aim at Hans's Left Arm and fired!

The gun barked loudly and Hans barely had time to react before the bullet hit him in the Arm!

"YOU BITCH!" Hans roared at Anna.

Hans turned to attack, both hands completely engulfed in flames! But as he was about to strike, a powerful blast of ice and snow hit him squarely in the back! Hans tried to move but he was rapidly turned to ice and once that was complete, he shattered completely!

Silence filled Arrendelle for just a moment before the remaining fire elementals exploded! If you looked the distant shapes of the Western Kingdoms naval task force were fast approaching from over the horizon.

Anna raced up the stairs to the top of the building where Tommy and Elsa were still sitting on the floor. Elsa had her hand in Tommy's and both of them were watching the sun go down.

"Come on Tommy, we had better get you to a doctor" Anna said as she grabbed Tommy's right arm and pulled him to his feet, Elsa took the left arm and soon the two sisters of Arrendelle were carrying the King of the Western Kingdoms between them.

But as Anna and Elsa carried a badly wounded Tommy a small, blue box fell out of his pocket and made a quiet clunking noise as it landed.

Elsa and Anna put Tommy down on a nearby bench before Elsa ran to pick up the box.

Elsa POV

Carefully, I picked up the box and looked it over.

It was blue, very small and square shaped. It did look suspiciously like, "No it couldn't be!" I thought.

"What is this?" I asked turning to face Tommy.

"Open it" Tommy said with a smile, before he gasped in pain from his Broken Leg.

I did as Tommy asked and gasped! Inside was a beautiful ring! The band was made of pure gold and in the middle was a big blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds in a flower shape!

My hand flew to my mouth in shock.

"Queen Elsa of Arrendelle, you are more beautiful than the winter and the night, we have loved each other for years now and we have been through everything our enemies can throw at us. Will you marry me?" Tommy asked.

It took only a second to come up with an answer.

I sprinted over to Tommy and gave him a huge hug!

"Yes I will marry you!" I squealed.

Tommy then grasped my hand and raised it, sliding the ring onto my finger.

We both smiled and as we were about to kiss Anna said "You take care of my sister!"

"Oh I will, but I think with my luck it is going to be the other way around" Tommy replied whilst gesturing to his broken leg.

And so Anna and I helped Tommy to his feet and helped him walk back to the castle. Arrendelle has just gained a new, powerful, handsome, sweet and magical ally and possibly a king.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 18**_

_Me: I own frozen!_

_Elsa: no you don't! (conjures up a huge snowball)_

_Me: Ok, Disney owns frozen and I don't!_

(A.N this will switch between Tommy and Elsa's POV's multiple times as there will be a small final predicament that Tommy must overcome)

Tommy POV

After the battle of Arrendelle, I had my hands full assisting Elsa in the repairs. The navy fleet had finished off the final fractions of Hans's fire elemental army which survived which wasn't much. Unfortunately the injury to my leg meant that I had to use a walking stick. I could still walk and run normally but I did keep falling over multiple times. Elsa had given me a walking stick which was made of polished mahogany, blessed by Troll magic with a brass tip where it touched the floor and an ice crystal on the top where my hand would rest, also blessed by troll magic.

This meant I could use the walking stick as the main source of channelling my powers. Because of this everyone in Arrendelle called my walking stick the "Staff of Winter"

But besides that, plans for the wedding ceremony between Elsa and I were now fully under way. Papa Tango had been flown over under its own power and I had plans for it involving the honeymoon but I can't say anything about it yet or Blizzard Butt will find out. (A.N Blizzard Butt is an old nickname Tommy once gave Elsa when they first met)

Anyways, I was walking around the castle balcony, walking stick making loud clicking noises. It was my last night as a single man and I was at peace for once. I was sure that nothing could go wrong. I had told the guys that I didn't want a bachelor party but they just smirked as I told them this.

But then as I was about to turn and go back inside the castle, a dark veil encompassed my vision!

I felt as if I was being lifted off the ground and I tried to free myself using my powers but I was bound tight!

I kicked out with my still free left leg and I caught something soft but heavy.

"OW!" came Olaf's voice.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Kristoff warned.

"Relax! Tommy is going to be surprised when he finds out what we have planned for him" came Baker's voice.

"Let me go Damn you! This isn't funny!" I roared in anger.

Just then I felt hard, stable ground as I was carefully put down.

The darkness disappeared and I found myself hidden in some trees.

Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Baker and winters were all looking back at me!

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"We couldn't let you sit your bachelor party out!" Baker explained.

"I don't do bachelor parties, last time I went to one; I got so drunk I nearly froze someone!" I replied, shaking slightly.

"Well there won't be any booze tonight. It will just be a handful of guys on an outdoor adventure" Kristoff added.

"Well then" I said as I stood up on my feet "Let's go!"

At that, we all took off into the forest to have the greatest bachelor party ever! (No booze or Strippers obviously)

THE VERY NEXT DAY

Elsa POV

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my wedding dress. It looked like my Coronation dress but this one was snowy white! The cape was transparent and had snowflakes sewn into it.

Okay I will admit that I did help with the creation of the dress but Anna insisted on designing it. I was excited; my marriage to Tommy would bring us together and two great kingdoms together. Also this wedding would go down in history as the best one ever! All of the kingdoms we could get hold of were arriving by steamer or by aircraft provided by the Western Kingdoms. Of course Wesleton and the southern isles weren't invited as they had actively tried to harm Tommy and i.

The bells tolled loudly and I took in a deep breath.

"It's time" I said to myself.

"Don't worry sis, I will be right behind you" Anna said reassuringly.

I gave her a smile before I took another deep breath and began the long walk to get married to Tommy.

Tommy POV

I had been up half the night, having my bachelor party with the guys. But as the sun came up, I heard bells and not just any bells!

"THE WEDDING, WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME AND ELSA WILL KILL ME!" I shouted.

But then winters poked my in the shoulder and pointed behind him. I turned around and saw the Black Hawk!

"How the hell?" I exclaimed.

"We thought this might happen so we kind of brought along some transport" Baker explained.

I immediately sprinted inside the Helicopter and the others followed, Kristoff and i pulling Sven and Olaf aboard. The engines started and before I could say "Frozen Fractals all around" Baker and winters had the Black Hawk in the air and flying towards Arrendelle with all of the speed that could be forced out of the Helicopter.

I conjured up an icy wind to make the Helicopter move faster but as we drew closer to the castle, I saw Elsa was walking down the aisle, obviously she had noticed I wasn't there but she hadn't heard the Black Hawk yet. Using my powers to create a curtain, I changed into my tuxedo and put a rose in my breast pocket. Holding the Staff of winter in one hand, I waved away the curtain and said "Bring me in" to Baker and winters.

Elsa POV

My heart shuddered in worry as I looked where Tommy was supposed to be but he wasn't there! I was starting to wonder if Tommy would ever turn up when I heard a very familiar roar! I looked behind the balcony where the Priest was and sure enough, the sleek, black shape of Tommy's Black Hawk rose up and I saw the smiling face of my soul mate!

Tommy leapt out of the Helicopter, followed by Kristoff, Sven and Olaf!

"Did you really think that I would be late for my own wedding?" Tommy asked.

I just smiled at Tommy, the sun now shone brightly down on everything, making anything that was polished or reflective shine. That included Tommy's white hair!

Eventually I reached Tommy's side and placed my hand in his.

"Don't upset my sister!" Anna warned quietly.

"I won't" Tommy said cheerily.

And at that the wedding ceremony began.

(A.N this is the first time I am writing a wedding ceremony in detail so please don't yell at me if I mess it up, words in underlining, italics and bold are the priests lines and normal lines are either Tommy or Elsa)

"_**Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to unite King Thomas of the Western Kingdoms and Queen Elsa of Arrendelle in the union of marriage, Please repeat after me, I king Thomas, take you queen Elsa to have and to hold, to love, to honour, to cherish, in sickness and in health till death do us part" **_The Priest said.

"I King Thomas, Take you Queen Elsa, to have and to hold, to love, to honour, to cherish, in sickness and in health till death do us part" Tommy replied.

"_**I Queen Elsa take King Thomas, to have and to hold, to love, to honour, to cherish, in sickness and in health to death do us part" **_The Priest said to me.

"I Queen Elsa take King Thomas, to have and to hold, to love, to honour, to cherish, in sickness and in health, to death do us part" I replied with a grin on my face.

At that moment, Olaf passed us the rings which were being carried on Sven's antlers!

"With this ring, I thee wed" Tommy said to me as he placed the wedding ring on my finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed" I said to Tommy as I placed the wedding ring on his finger.

"_**And now with all the holy power blessed within me, I now name you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" **_The Priest said.

"I was wondering when that part would happen" Tommy said loudly.

Everyone chuckled and then I threw myself into a kiss.

Tommy kissed me back and everyone cheered. Sven however snorted loudly.

Snow started raining from the sky and for once, I didn't have a care in the world.

Eventually we stopped kissing and as we turned to face the crowd, I realised something.

Turning around, I threw my bouquet of flowers high into the air and I didn't see who caught it but Tommy did and he saluted whoever it was.

And at that, we walked back down the aisle and into the ballroom for the after party.

Tommy POV

Magic filled the air as Elsa and I danced. A light flurry of snow filled the ballroom but the snowflakes melted as soon as they hit the floor.

"This is what I always dreamed would happen" Elsa said to me.

"You deserve the very best and nothing less" I replied.

"Oh, Tommy" Elsa giggled as I twirled her around again.

Just then, I turned to see that Anna was standing on a raised platform and was trying to get everyone's attention.

"Give me a second" I said to Elsa before I banged the staff of winter on the ground very hard, making a loud BANG! Everyone stopped talking and stared at me!

"Anna wishes to speak" I said, gesturing to Anna who smiled in thanks.

"Thank you Tommy" Anna mouthed before she started her speech.

"Ok everyone, thank you for coming to my elder sister's wedding. I just want to say a few words. Elsa, I hope you are happy forever and I expect Tommy to make sure that happens. When Tommy first came to Arrendelle, none of us knew that several years later, we would all be standing here. Tommy and Elsa have been together for a long while now and have helped each other cope with anything that came their way. Tommy was with us when Mum and Dad died and no matter what happened; Elsa and I could count on dear old Tommy to keep our spirits up. If Tommy hadn't come to Arrendelle in the first place, I hate to think what might be happening now. Tommy and Elsa are a match made in heaven and I hope you have a happy eternity together" Anna said to the crowd.

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly and Elsa and I could barely contain our smiles.

"Good one sis" Elsa said to Anna as she leapt off the platform and walked over to us.

"Did you think it was a little too much?" Anna asked nervously.

"It was perfect" Elsa said reassuringly.

At that moment, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and I walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the sun.

It was absolutely beautiful as it set below the mountains and it glinted off the ice Castle on the north mountain.

"So this is what it is like to have a family?" Olaf asked.

"Yes it is, little buddy. It definitely is what it is like to have a family" Anna replied.

"Let the storm rage on" Elsa said to me all of a sudden.

"Let the Storm Rage on" I agreed.

"Let the Storm Rage on" Anna and Kristoff said at the same time.

"Let the Storm Rage on" Olaf said.

"Let the Storm Rage on" Kristoff said, imitating Sven's voice.

At that, we all grabbed hold of the Staff of winter, raised it to the sky and let out a powerful blast of icy blue light.

My name is King Thomas of the Western Kingdoms and Arrendelle, My wife is Queen Elsa of Arrendelle, this is our story.

THE END


End file.
